Haruno is mine !
by Arzhetty
Summary: Bagaimana bisa Haruno Sakura menjadi pelampiasan nafsu dari si Uchiha dan si Sabaku bungsu? Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai mengharuskan Sasuke dan Gaara melakukan 'itu' pada Sakura? Gaje, Rumit, LEMON vulgar, threesome


**A/n : Bawa fict baru lagi. Ckckck, aku memang maruk. Tapi, kalo yang ini beda, yang ini oneshot! Tara! Oneshot pertamaku nih. Aku buat ni fict ajah perlu pikir matang-matang biar ending ngga ngegantung. Enaknya kalo oneshot itu, ending ngegantung atau ngga sie? Linglung jadinya. Ah udalah, daripada tambah linglung, langsung aja nyooo.  
Happy reading!**

Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!

Rated : M

Warning : Gaje, hard LEMON/vulgar LEMON, mungkin sulit dipahami

Note : Don't like? Don't read!

Sumarry : Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara. Dua orang yang berasal dari klan yang cukup ditakuti di bangsa iblis. Klan Uchiha dari Konoha, dan Sabaku dari Suna. Kedua pemuda itu adalah penerus klan yang hampir punah akibat serangan dari klan malaikat. Mereka berdualah yang dipercayakan untuk menolong klan mereka. Dengan cara membantai suatu pimpinan klan malaikat. Yaitu klan Haruno dan Akasuna. Begitu juga, Haruno dari Konoha. Sedangkan Akasuna dari Suna.

"**Keterangan"**

**-Jika klan iblis ingin menang dari klan malaikat, klan iblis harus membantai seluruh klan malaikat dengan cara tertentu.**

**-Jika klan iblis membantai langsung klan malaikat secara terang-terangan, klan iblis tak akan menang. Ada cara tertentu,**

**-Di klan malaikat, ada pemimpin klan yang klan itu bernama Haruno. Di sana ada seorang gadis yang akan meneruskan klan itu.**

**-Di klan Akasuna, ada seorang pria yang akan menjadi pemimpin klan itu di saat tertentu. **

"**Jalan Keluar"**

**-Jika klan iblis ingin menang, gunakanlah cara yang para leluhur kalian terapkan. **

**-Ada dua cara, yang pertama, membunuh pria penerus dari klan Akasuna. Cara kedua, mungkin ini sedikit berat tapi…cukup menyenangkan. Yaitu, mengambil kesucian milik gadis penerus klan Haruno.**

**-SEKIAN-**

"Ah, Shit!" teriak seseorang dengan frustasi. Tak henti-hentinya tangannya mengepal, ralat. Lebih tepatnya meremas sebagian buku 'panduan leluhur' yang sedari tadi ia baca dengan mata melotot.

"Sudahlah, tak terlalu rumit" ujar seseorang dari ujung. Oh, sepertinya ia sudah tau semuanya. Rambut merah dan mata emerald-nya begitu mencolok di tengah lentera lilin malam.

Yang merasa di 'ujarkan' langsung menatap si rambut merah bermata emerald itu dengan tajam. Mata Onyx-nya berkilat sesaat.

"Itu bagimu," sahutnya pelan, namun cukup menyayat di setiap nadanya.

Si merah bermata Emerald berdecih.

"Uchiha, kau pikir kau suci?" tanyanya balik.

"Setidaknya suci dalam suatu hal," kata si Uchiha dengan nada yang sinis.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ayolah. Kendalikan dirimu! Tak biasanya kau begini," jelas si rambut merah bermata emerald dengan nada yang sangat santai.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sabaku no Gaara? Apa aku harus meneruti kata buku panduan sialan ini? Kau pikir ini semua wajar?" bentaknya tak sabar. Mungkin bocah 'Uchiha' ini sudah kehabisan pasok kesabaran.

"Kita jalani saja. Lagipula, ini menyenangkan, walau aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…" ujarnya santai. Sasuke merasa di permainkan oleh sahabat, sekaligus rival sejatinya ini langsung naik darah.

"Kau," rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Apa? Kau takut 'dengan si pasir merah' eh?" tanya Gaara dengan nada mengejek. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kedua tangan kekarnya pun ia silangkan, lalu di tempelkan didepan dada. Dan tinggal menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang, cukup menegangkan.

"Apa? Kau kira aku banci?" tanya Sasuke balik. Kini ia juga menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang…ih waw.

"Lalu? Kau sudah tau kan, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan penuh karisma. Seakan dengan begitu, Sasuke sudah tau apa yang ia maksud.

Tapi, sepertinya benar. Setelah mendengar Gaara bicara seperti itu, Sasuke langsung menyeringai iblis. Seperti golongan klannya.

"Aku tahu maksudmu,"

Dan, sepasang Onyx pun berubah menjadi merah darah. Sharingan…

(o,o)

"Kaasan! Kaasan!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink dengan nyaringnya. Mata Emerald-nya tak henti-hentinya bergerak lincah kesana kemari. Seperti mencari sesuatu,

"Tak perlu berteriak," sahut seseorang dari belakang.

Si gadis pink segera berbalik, dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tegap berambut merah, dan bermata coklat berkilau.

"Sasori-kun?" pekik gadis itu dengan riang. Sangking riangnya, tanpa disadari tubuhnya segera menghabur kearah pria tersebut. Lalu mendekap pria itu,

"Sasori-kun! Aku kangen!" rajuknya manja. Masih menggelayuti tubuh pria 'super imut' di depannya ini.

"Hm? Kangen denganku Saku-hime?" ledek pria yang bernama Sasori itu. Tapi, tetap membalas pelukan sang gadis penuh kelembutan.

Sang gadis langsung mencubit pinggang Sasori dengan gemas.

"Kau ini! Jangan sok tak punya dosa! Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku 'hime'!" kata gadis itu sambil melepaskan pelukan penuh kasih sayang itu. Lalu menatap Sasori dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Akh! Kau ini, ganas sekali. Kau kan perempuan, tapi tenagamu luar biasa." Kata Sasori sambil berdecak. Lalu ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyeringai. Sakura merasa di tatap seperti itu, buluduknya langsung meremang.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura ketus. Sasori medekati Sakura secara perlahan. Sontak Sakura mundur.

"Hm, aku mau menebus janjimu. Kau kan sudah janji, jika setelah pulang dari misi, akan memberiku upah." Ujar Sasori dengan nada mengintrogasi. Bak seorang rentenir yang menagih hutang pada pelanggannya.

"U-upah apa?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup.

"Ayolah Haruno Sakura! Kapan kau tepati janjimu menikah denganku?" teriak Sasori dengan frustasi. Ia meremas rambut merahnya. Lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'aku-mohon-jika-kau-tak-mau-aku-mati'

Sakura merasa iba dengan Sasori. Lama Sakura berfikir, akhirnya Sakura punya ide yang tepat.

"Aku punya ide!" teriak Sakura dengan girang. Seakan sudah tau apa yang Sakura pikirkan, Sasori hanya merespon Sakura dengan menatapnya ogah-ogahan. Sasori punya perasaan buruk. Setidaknya banyak pengalaman yang diakibatkan dari otak konyol Sakura.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Mau dikata apapun, Sakura akan tetap mengeluarkan idenya. Baik secara paksa maupun ditanggapi atau tidak oleh orang. Sakura selalu berpendapat 'Ideku, ya ideku'

Sesaat, Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa memperdulikan Sasori yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ogah-ogahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kawin lari?"

'DEG'

'Kawin lari?'

"EH? Kawin lari?" teriak Sasori yang baru dalam keadaan konek.

"Iya, kita lebih baik kawin lari. Belum tentu kan, pihak petinggi klan mengijinkan kita sesama penerus klan untuk menikah. Lagipula aku juga sudah bosan akan hidupku sekarang, selalu penuh aturan dan perhatian yang lebih. Aku jadi merasa risih," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Kini segala raut wajahnya berubah-ubah sesuai intonasi.

Sasori yang juga mendengar penjelasan Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura selama ini. Lebih berat malah. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia laki-laki. Ialah yang berperan penting dari golongan klan-nya. Klan malaikat. Bagaimanapun juga, klan Haruno dan klan Akasuna berdiri untuk membasmi sumber kejahatan.

Sumber kejahatan yang menjadi pihak semua klan semasa hidup ini. Sumbernya yaitu, klan iblis. Ya, apapun yang terjadi inilah takdirnya. Dan memang tak ada seorang pun yang bisa lari dari takdir.

"Aku mengerti," komentar Sasori. "Karna aku mengerti, aku harus katakan. Baiklah, kita lakukan ini." Jawab Sasori dengan serius sambil meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

Sakura merasa terharu. Matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Untuk apa pakai acara kawin lari segala?" sahut seseorang. Memecah suasana haru yang melanda kedua insan ini.

Kedua insan itu juga bukan merasa terganggu saja. Tapi, merasa terusik. Lalu, segera juga keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara yang telah mengusik suasana haru tadi.

"KAASAN?"

"SAKI-HIME?"

Pekik Mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Syok pun langsung melanda bagian syaraf otak kedua insan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Rencana yang menurut mereka rahasia sangat itu diketahui oleh pihak yang terpenting? Sama saja bohong!

"Jadi? Ceritanya mau kawin lari?" ledek Saki –ibu Sakura- dengan nada yang meremehkan. Lalu Saki segera mendekati Sakura dan Sasori berpijak. Kaki tua jenjangnya menapak bumi begitu anggun. Tampilannya yang walau usia-nya yang sudah berkepala empat masih tetap menawan di tatap.

"Kaasan? Mendengar rencana rahasia kami?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kecewa. Ia menundukan wajahnya malu. Cukup tersipu sih,

"Hah? Rencana rahasia? Kaasan tak tahu kalau itu adalah privasi kalian berdua. Kalau kaasan tahu, pasti kaasan tak akan berusaha menguping," ujar Saki tanpa dosa. Ia mulai menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Keriput di wajahnya yang tak terlihat kini begitu jelas. Karna sepertinya, ia sedang berfikir keras.

"Saki-hime, kami tak bermaksud begitu. Itu hanya rencana, bukan berarti kita akan lakukan" ujar Sasori dengan nada menyesal. Bagaimana pun juga, ia merasa sedikit menyesal. Ini salahnya yang tadi telah berusaha memancing Sakura untuk bicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Dasar anak muda. Kalau ingin menikah, tinggal bilang. Tak perlu seperti itu," ujar Saki lagi. Dan lagi-lagi juga, tanpa dosa.

'BLUSH'

SasoSaku, blushing seketika.

"Haha, iya. Aku tahu, nanti akan kubicarakan dengan petinggi klan. Sekalian ya, kita malam ini ada rapat. Untuk usaha penyerangan dan pertahanan dalam penyerbuan klan iblis yang kabarnya akan menyerang dalam waktu dekat," jelas Saki sambil berbalik. Lalu ia segera meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura yang masih mematung.

Lagi-lagi, masalah privasi dikaitkan dengan masalah global. Membuat Sasori dan Sakura malas untuk bertindak lebih.

Lama kelamaan, keheningan melanda mereka berdua.

"Sasori-kun, jadi…bagaimana?" akhirnya Sakura yang terlebih dahulu memecah keheningan. Sasori sedikit melirik Sakura yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan serius. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal sempurna.

"Kita jalani ini. Begitu juga akan berlalu dengan cepat," ujar Sasori dingin. Kini pandangannya lurus kedepan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap.

(o,o)

"Baik! Jadi kita tutup rapat hari ini. Dan rencana itu, tetap kita jalani secepat mungkin." Ucar pria tua dengan suara berat. Kini tatapannya mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan. Menatapi satu-persatu setiap tokoh yang ada.

Merasa belum jelas akan sesuatu yang jelas, pria emo bermata Onyx segera berdiri dan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan,

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" ujar pria itu.

"Sasuke, aku sudah bilang. Kau dan Gaara yang berperan penting disini," jawab pria tua itu agak emosi. Sepertinya ia juga merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu kurang ajar saat mengikuti rapat resmi dari klan iblis.

Sasuke mendecih, lalu beralih menatap Gaara yang duduk menyender kursi dengan tatapan tanpa exspresi disebelahnya.

"Aku harus menyelinap masuk membawa beberapa pasukan, bersama Gaara. Dan juga kami segera beralih ke titik pusat dengan menyerang klan si pasir merah? Lalu menyetubuhi gadis dari klan Haruno itu?" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Setidaknya mengejek dengan di akhir kalimat.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tak perlu di jelaskan untuk kedua kalinya!" bentak Uchiha Madara dari sudut meja. Sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkah cucunya yang super biadap ini.

"Ayolah Oji-san, kau yang menyuruhku untuk melakukannya kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang super dibuat-buat. Kini ia menatap sang kakek dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sasuke kau,"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu bertengkar. Ini sudah cukup jelas, jadi rapat bubar!" sambung Orochimaru. Sang penasehat dari golongan klan iblis.

"Itu lebih baik," gumam yang lain sambil menghela nafas lega. Mereka cukup bisa bernafas lega atas kejadian barusan tadi. Setidaknya, sudah berkali-kali mereka semua melihat kejadian mematikan itu. Bagaimana pun juga, jika Madara sudah bertindak jangan harap bisa selamat. Yah, anggap saja Uchiha bungsu ini beruntung.

Tapi, Sasuke dan Gaara masih diam di tempat.

Mereka diam dengan hening(?)

"Jadi…kita bertindak malam ini?" Sasuke yang kesal, akhirnya memecah keheningan. Ia melirik Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa expresi.

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucap Gaara sambil memakai jubah shinigaminya(?) lalu pergi.

Begitu juga Sasuke.

(o,o)

Sasuke dan Gaara setelah menyiapkan pasukan khusus lalu segera pergi menuju markas khusus klan malaikat. Mereka berdua bertindak menjadi pemimpin di sini. Setalah memimpin jalan dengan penuh konsentrasi, akhirnya pasukan inti mereka sampai tujuan. Yaitu, markas khusus klan malaikat.

"Cukup, kita bagi dua pasukan. Gaara, kau pergi dengan sebagian pasukan, begitu juga aku." Perintah Sasuke. Setelah begitu, Sasuke pun segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dan juga di susul Gaara yang pergi berlawanan arah.

Di bagian Sasuke,

Kini kaki kekar Sasuke berpijak di salah satu balkon rumah. Sudah bermenit-menit ia terbang, tapi juga tak kunjung mendapat suatu objek penting.

Sasuke kini mulai memandangi keadaan sekitar tanpa waspada. Gerak-geriknya yang selalu tenang tanpa beban, membuatnya tak banyak orang curiga atas kedatangannya. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke melihat suatu jendela balkon yang sedikit tersibak. Sasuke sedikit curiga dengan jendela ruaangan itu. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekati jendela itu. Lalu, segeralah Sasuke membuka jendela yang sepertinya tak dikunci itu tanpa kesulitan.

Perlahan, Sasuke masuk kedalam dengan tenang. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati seorang gadis cantik sedang menyisir di depan cermin. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya tergerai sempurna. Sasuke masih mengamati gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sang gadis berbalik dan terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Si-siapa kau?" gumamnya gemetar. Kini tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat melihat Sasuke. Mata Emerald-nya pun terlihat berkaca.

"Jadi, kau gadis penerus itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah Sakura. Sakura tak merespon, ia hanya fokus untuk menghindar dari keadaan ini.

"Baik, kita mulai" gumam Sasuke yang langsung mendekap Sakura dengan sekali loncatan. Ia mendekap Sakura erat dengan penuh keganasan. Sakura hanya terkulai lemas, tubuhnya lunglai. Sepertinya ia masih syok.

Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung saja mencium Sakura dengan ganas. Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Lidahnya berputar menjelajahi semua yang ada. Tanpa perintah juga, dengan kurang ajarnya Sasuke mulai menyentuh payudara Sakura yang hanya terbungkus oleh dress sutra selutut.

"Hmmmppff!" jangankan berteriak, bicara pun Sakura tak sanggup. Masih dengan tenaga yang besar, tangan Sasuke kini mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sakura dengan cepat. Seluruh lekuk tubuh Sakura tak terlewatkan dari jamahan Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang tangan kekar itu focus pada tokoh bulat dan kenyal di bagian dada Sakura.

"Nggghhh," desah Sakura tertahan. Bagaimana pun, Sakura tak bisa jika tak mendesah jika di beri kenikmatan paksaan ini. Mendengar Sakura mendesah, Sasuke juga semakin ganas meneruskan aksinya. Kini Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu. Dan juga, Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura ke atas futon yang ada. Denga perlahan Sasuke membaringkan tubuh lemas Sakura denga perlahan.

"Uhhh, siapa kau," tanya Sakura dengan suara yang lemah. Deru nafasnya tak teratur. Sepertinya ia sulit bernafas.

"Aku? Akulah malaikat yang akan membawamu ke dalam surga dunia," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Setelah itu, ia langsung menyerang Sakura. Dengan serangan bertubi, Sasuke terus mengecup seluruh bagian tubuh Sakura yang terbuka. Dari wajah, sampai leher. Tak lepas dari kecupan panas Sasuke seluruhnya, Sakura juga terus mendesah.

"Ahhh…ummpp" Sakura berusaha menahan desahannya saat lidah Sasuke beralih kearea payudaranya yang tersibak. Kini Sasuke mulai menjilati payudara Sakura dengan lahap. Terkadang, menggigit putingnya dengan ganas. Tangan Sasuke juga tak lepas dari payudara yang sebelah.

"Ahh, uhhhh" desah Sakura dengan nada yang menggoda di telinga Sasuke. Mendengar desahan Sakura yang sudah tiada batas, kini tangan Sasuke bergerak seperti ingin merobek dress malam Sakura

'BREEEET'

Setelah merobek dress tersebut, Sasuke segera membuang dress tersebut ke sembarang arah. Sakura yang juga merasa sedari tadi di perlakukan seenaknya oleh orang yang tak di kenalnya langsung berkata,

"Hei kau! Shhhh, kurang ajar sekali!" ujar Sakura terputus dan diselingi dengan desahan. Sakura jadi tak bisa berhenti mendesah saat Sasuke meremas payudaranya dan mengecupi bagian perutnya.

"Uhhhh, toh-longhh, berhentihhh!" Sakura semakin tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya dengan jelas saat merasakan suatu yang lembut menerobos liang kewanitaannya. Dengan liar Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sakura tak bisa menahan kuasa atas kenikmatan tak dikenalnya ini.

"Ah….berhentihhh" desah Sakura saat merasakan lidah Sasuke bergerak leluasa di dalam lorongnya. Sasuke terus menggerakkan lidahnya dengan lincah di dalam lorong Sakura, dan juga tak lupa dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih meremas payudara ranum Sakura.

"Huh? Kau hebat sekali, diserang dari segala arah tak mempan ya," gumam Sasuke. "Tapi kalau yang ini bagaimana," dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan lidahnya di lorong Sakura. Dan juga, Sasuke semakin kuat meremas payudara Sakura. Itu membuat desahan fantastik Sakura keluar tanpa di sengaja.

"Akhhhh! Uhhh, janganhhh!" pekik Sakura tak jelas. Tubuhnnya kini bukan hanya berputar, tapi meronta. Kaki telanjangnya meronta-ronta menendang kesana kemari. Sakura makin mengangkangkan kakinya secara refleks. Tapi bagi Sasuke, itu pertanda 'teruskan'

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura menegang. Dan kuku lentik Sakura dengan ganasnya mencakar punggung Sasuke. Dan tangan satunya menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Aku mau-ahhhhh…" desah Sakura lega. Yang tadinya tubuhnya menegang, kini telah mulai mengendur. Dan juga, cairan putih kental keluar dengan derasnya dari lorong Sakura. Sakura telah mencapai klimaks.

Sasuke merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya. Membuat Sakura klimaks, itu suatu kebanggaan baginya.

"Babak kedua dimulai," gumam Sasuke seraya melepas jubah shinigaminya. Dan juga melepas celana hitam panjangnya. Dengan masih menampakan seringai maut, Sasuke terus melucuti bajunya sendiri. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang dalam keadaan mengangkang dengan penuh nafsu.

"Bersiaplah," kini Sasuke kembali menerjang Sakura. Ia mulai menindih Sakura tanpa ampun. Ia merentangkan tangan Sakura lalu mulai memulai aksinya dengan mengecup singkat bibir Sakura yang memerah dan setelah itu, beralih pada leher jenjang Sakura yang masih menampakan tanda memar biru disana.

"Uhhh," Sakura mendesah dengan lemah. Sepertinya tenaganya belum pulih betul.

Setelah puas menjilati, Sasuke kini melepas serangannya itu. Dan mulai menyiapkan 'sang jantan' yang sudah menegang tak karuan. Sasuke mulai memijat kejantanannya dan segera mengerahkan di lorong Sakura. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mulai memasukan kejantanannya.

"Akhhhh! Sakit!" Sakura berteriak histeris saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras membobol lorongnya. Walau secara perlahan, tapi tetap saja menimbulkan rasa sakit bagi Sakura.

Tapi Sasuke masih tak perduli. Ia tetap memfokuskan aksinya. Yaitu memasukan 'sang jantan'

Setelah beberapa detik, hampir setengahnya kejantanan Sasuke masuk kedalam, Sasuke seperti merasakan sesuatu. Seperti selaput yang menghalangi dinding rahim Sakura. Tanpa ambil pusing, Sasuke menghentakkan selaput tersebut hingga bobol.

"Akhhhh! Sakit! Hentikan," Sakura tak bisa menaha tangisannya lagi. Kini air matanya berlinang dengan derasnya. Sangking sakit dan perihnya, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Tambah sakit lagi,

"Huh, kau masih perawan ya. Baguslah," gumam Sasuke tanpa dosa. Kini ia kejantanannya sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Kini Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya secara perlahan.

"Sakit, ahhhh…" yang tadinya sakit, perih kini berganti nikmat tiada tara. Seperti benar-benar di dalam surga bagi Sakura. Apalagi saat merasakan Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurka kejantanannya dalam lorongnya.

"Shhhh, uhh…" kini Sakura menggeliat nikmat. Sasuke menjadi semakin semangat dengan aksinya. Tapi, niat iblis mulai terlintas di otaknya. Bagaimana kalau ia mempermainkan Sakura dulu?

Bukan semaki cepat, Sasuke malah makin memperlambat gerakannya. Ia memperlambat gerakannya dengan sambil menghisap puting Sakura yang sedari tadi nganggur. Sikap Sasuke, membuat Sakura menjadi kesal.

"Uhhh, dipercepathhh…" desah Sakura dengan nada yang kesal. Sasuke menghentikan hisapannya lalu menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhku untuk mempercepat," jawab Sasuke. Kini ia malah semakin berani memperlambat aksinya. Sakura makin naik darah.

"Seka-rangghh juga, percepathhh!" kata Sakura sambil mencakar punggung Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Itu membuat Sasuke meringis dan berkata,

"Aku tak dengar," cukup. Sakura sudah habis kesabaran,

"Aku mohonhh…." Ujar Sakura dengan nada memelas. Sasuke menjadi sedikit iba. Dengan secepat kilat ia mengubah rytem menjadi kecepatan turbo.

"Ahhhh! Uhhhh," kini gantilah Sakura yang mendesah tak karuan. Sasuke tak memperdulikan desahan Sakura, yang ia perdulikan sekarang adalah mencapai titik klimaks.

"Ngghhh, aku mau…" desah Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah hampir marasakannya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika, tak lama. Menyemburlah cairan Sasuke di dalam lorong Sakura.

"Ngggg….sampai!" pekik Sasuke langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura. Ia tak perduli dengan Sakura yang sudah klimaks lebih dari tiga kali itu.

Sasuke masih terkulai lemas diatas rubuh Sakura. Ia juga masih tak memperdulikan kejantanannya yang masih menancap di lorong Sakura. Tenaganya masih belum ada untuk sekedar mencabutnya. Sakura juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kini ganti perih menjalar di sekitar kewanitaannya.

"Yo, semua!" ucap seseorang memecah keheningan. Sepertinya suara itu terdengar dari arah balkon. Itu membuat Sasuke jadi panik akan kecerobohannya lupa mengunci pintu balkon dan menutup gordennya. Sasuke secepat kilat memandang waspada kearah pintu balkon.

"Gaara?" gumamnya.

"Yo! Sudah mencuri start duluan eh? Kau licik Uchiha," kata Gaara sambil mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar kata 'Uchiha' sontak menjadi semakin syok. 'Uchiha? Berarti…'

"Aku tak mencuri. Tapi gadis ini yang mengijinkan," kata Sasuke sambil berusaha mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang ada di dalam lorong Sakura. Tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun di depan Gaara. Dasar Uchiha,

Gaara hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa miris. Tak tahu apa panyebabnya. Yang jelas ia tak suka akan jawaban Sasuke. Kini Gaara beralih menatap Sakura yang terkulai lemas. Tubuh telanjangnya sudah ditutupi selimut oleh Sasuke. Selimut yang ada bercak merah disana.

"Kau telah melakukannya?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang cukup tertekan. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Hmmm, seratus untukmu Sabaku!" gumam Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Baik. Kalau kau sudah, aku pun akan mencoba" gumam Gaara sambil mendekati Sakura yang masih setengah sadar. Gaara mulai mengelus paha Sakura yang tersingkap oleh selimut.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Gaara? Tugas kita sudah selesai! Ayo," cegah Sasuke. Sebenarnya, dihatinya yang terdalam ia kurang rela saat Gaara bermaksud melakukan 'itu' pada Sakura. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul begitu saja.

"Kau tak adil," secepat mungkin Gaara membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Kini tubuh telanjang Sakura terpampang dengan jelasnya di depan Gaara. Gaara sedikit melongo pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dengan seringai Gaara berdecak kagum.

"Indahnya," gumamnya sambil mengelus tubuh Sakura. Tangan kekarnya mulai mengelus dari wajah Sakura menuju ke leher, dan berhenti di tengah belahan dada. Gaara memarkirkan tangannya di tengah kedua buah dada Sakura. Sedikit ia menekan tangannya,

"Ahhh," desah Sakura. Matanya masih terpejam, tubuhnya pun masih terkulai lemah. Tapi ia tak kuasa saat merasakan tangan Gaara meremas lembut payudaranya. Sangat lembut, sahingga terasa seperti di pijat.

Setelah puas mengelus payudara Sakura, Gaara segera mambuka pakaiannya. Membuka jubahnya, lalu mulai menindih Sakura.

"Aduuh, ma-u apahh kau," gumam Sakura lemah. Ia masih belum bisa berbuat tegas sampai sejauh ini. Sebelum menjawab, Gaara menyempatkan melumat bibir ranum Sakura. Memasukan lidahnya dengan cepat dan menghisap bibir bawah Sakura. Tadinya darah yang sempat merembes di bibir Sakura menjadi bersih seketika.

"Akulah malaikat kedua yang akan memberimu kenikmatan," bisik Gaara di telinga Sakura. Gaara juga sedikit menjilat telinga Sakura. Setelah itu, Gaara mulai memulai aksinya dengan mengecupi tubuh Sakura dari leher hingga perut.

"Uuuuuh," desah Sakura tertahan. Sepertinya dirinya benar-benar tak kuasa untuk menerima perlakuan ini.

Begitu juga Gaara, ia juga tak tahan melihat kondisi tubuh Sakura yang begitu menggiurkan ini. Dengan nafsu yang membara, Gaara tak mau buang waktu lagi. Secepat mungkin ia melakukan sasaran utama, yaitu memasukkan 'sang jantan' juga.

Satelah Gaara membuka bajunya, Gaara mulai mengeluarkan 'sang jantan' dari sangkarnya. Kejantanan Gaara memang lebih besar dari milik Sasuke. Jadi, wajar jika Gaara bangga memperlihatkan 'miliknya' langsung pada Sasuke.

"Lihat, punyaku lebih memuaskan" ucap Gaara sambil berdiri. Pindah tempat ke posisi, ia menindih tubuh Sakura dan mengerahkan kejantannya kedalam bibir mungil Sakura. Sakura yang melihat kejantanan Gaara terpampang jelas didepan wajahnya merasa enggan dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hisap punyaku," perintah Gaara. Tapi Sakura tampak ragu.

"Aku tak mauppphhh" ucapan Sakura terputus karna tiba-tiba Gaara memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Sakura.

"Yuhu, ini baru permainan. Shhh…ah" ucap Gaara sambil mendesah. Ia tampak memaju mundurkan kejantannya di dalam mulut Sakura. Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sudah bertampang kesal. Dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke membuka bajunya lagi.

"Enak saja kau. Aku belum pernah mencoba yang itu, aku mau coba!" gumam Sasuke. Ia menarik-narik tubuh Gaara, sehingga membuat Gaara kesal juga dan akhirnya mengalah.

"Baik. Kita tukar posisi," dengan secepat kilat, Gaara berpindah posisi mengarahkan kejantanannya kearah lorong Sakura. Lalu memasukannya perlahan.

"Akhhh, perih!" pekik Sakura. Bagai mana pun juga, sakit di bagian itu maih terasa. Sudah di jejali lagi oleh barang yang lebih besar. Membuat Sakit yang sangat luar biasa bagi Sakura.

"Hiks, perih sekali" isak Sakura. Kini jari lentiknya mulai meramas sprei kasur.

"Hei Gaara, lihat dia menangis tuh" gumam Sasuke dengan tampang bodoh. Ia masih melakukan aksinya dengan memasukan kejantanannya dalam mulut Sakura. Gaara mendengus.

"Biar, nanti juga keenakan" kata Gaara dengan entangnya. Kini kejantannya mulai masuk sepenuhnya. Mengingat lorong Sakura yang baru dimasuki Sasuke tadi, membuat liangnya agak melebar dan mudah dimasuki.

"Akkhhh, ahhhh" desah Sakura. Yah, sakit, perih, nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimanakah rasanya, hanya Sakura-lah yang tahu.

Gaara masih terus memaju mundurkan kejantannya dalam lorong Sakura. Begitu juga Sasuke, yang masih terus berusaha memajumundurkan kejantannya di dalam mulut Sakura. Kedua pria yang berasal dari klan iblis itu sepertinya sudah lupa akan tujuan mereka datang kesini.

"Nggghhh, nikmat" desah Gaara. Sasuke hanya tertawa sinis.

"Dasar orang norak," ejek Sasuke. Padahal dalam hatinya pun sama dengan Gaara. Merasa kenikmatan.

"Masa bodo. Tapi aku akui, gadis ini memang hebat. Aku salut, ia bisa bertaha dengan dua pria sekaligus" kata Gaara sedikit tersengal karna nafasnya sedikit memburu. Sasuke mendengus.

"Itulah sebabnya aku memutuskan…ahhh" Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraannya karna merasa tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar hebat. Itu pertanda, ia akan mencapai klimaks.

"Akhhh, aku keluarhhhh~!" akhirnya cairan Sasuke keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi kali ini sepenuhnya di dalam mulut Sakura.

"Ukhukk ukhhukk," sangking banyaknya cairan sasuke, Sakura berusaha menelannya hingga terbatuk. Sasuke langsung ambruk disamping Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke klimaks Gaara hanya terkikik.

"Dasar pria lemah…akhhh" Gaara juga menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasaka tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dasar Gaara.

Sasuke masih dalam keadaan ambruk. Lalu ia melirik kearah Gaara.

"Nikmat kan?" tanya Sasuke. Gaara tak merespon, ia masih dalam keadaan lemah.

"Hei, boleh kutanya namamu?" tanya Gaara. Ia sedikit melirik Sakura. Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan lemah, belum sadar betul hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura lemah. Wajahnya penuh keringat tanpa ekspresi.

"Benar dia Haruno," Sasuke menyimpulkan. Kini ia membetulkan posisinya menghadap Sakura. Dan menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu siapa kami?" tanya Gaara lagi. Ia juga membetulkan posisinya menghadap Sakura. Jadi, posisinya sekarang adalah…Gaara di samping kiri Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke diisamping kanan Sakura. Sakura di posisi tengah, dihimpit oleh Sasuke dan Gaara.

Sakura masih menggeleng lemah.

Gaara dan Sasuke menghela nafas bersamaan.

"B agus," ucap Gaara. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke."Hei, tadi kau mau bilang apa? Yang tadi itu, apa yang akan kau putuskan?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke mulai menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah…sudah kuputuskan untuk menjadikan Sakura istri-ku!" ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura. Sontak Sakura yang masih setengah sadar menjadi terlonjak. Ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya,

"K-kau melamarku?" kata Sakura tak percaya. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"TUNGGU!" tiba-tiba Gaara menyela. "Kau mau manikahinya? Apakah kau gila?" Gaara bicara bak seseorang kebakaran jenggot. Sepertinya ia tak terima atas keputusan Sasuke.

"Ya. Dan mulai sekarang, menjaulah dari Sakura-ku!" kata Sasuke sambil membuat gerakan mengusir seekor ayam.

"Tidak! Itu tak adil! Akulah yang pantas untuknya!" kata Gaara.

"Enak saja! Sakura milikku!"

"Oke, begini saja. Kita bawa Sakura pergi dan kita nikahi dia. Itu lebih adil kan?" tawar Gaara. Matanya berkilat serta seringai terukir di wajahnya yang tirus itu. Sasuke sempat berfikir sejenak,

"Baik. Ini kuputuskan karna kau temanku," kata Sasuke.

"APA? Kalian pikir aku barang? Kalian seenaknya saja memutuskan seperti itu! Bahkan aku tak tahu siapa kalian!" Sakura beranjak duduk. Sasuke dan Gaara melakukan hal yang sama. Kini kedua pemuda itu menetap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Keduanya saling menyeringai.

"Gaara, kau sudah siap'kah?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seakan Gaara sudah tahu maksud Sasuke, Gaara mengangguk dan menyeringai.

"Kita lakukan sekarang,"

"KYAAAAA! TURUNKAN AKU! AKU SUDAH BERTUNANGAN!" teriak seorang gadis dengan suara nyaring. Terlihat dari cahaya bulan purnama yang terang benderang. Ada tiga orang yang sedang bershunpo(?) di dekat bulan itu.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tegap sedang berdiri disebuah menara pengintai, melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Itulah yang terbaik. Semoga kau bahagia, bungaku yang indah. Aku…mencintaimu,"

Sesaat, sososknya hilang bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin malam.

-FIN-

**Hiks*pudung di pojokan meratapi foto Dei-koi* aku bener-bener udah gila kayanya. Sumpah nekat banget bikin yang beginian, padahal tadinya ngga ada niat. Dan apalagi, buat menggantung ending(sebenernya ending ngegantung ngga sih? O,o) tapi, aku udah bertekad. Jadi ngga ada yang bisa menghentikan tekadku! Hohho*tertawa iblis-dihajar klan malaikat* maaf ya para readers, aku memang author geplek. Bikin lemon ngga kira-kira. Tapi semata, itu hanya sebuah impian saja kok, X3**

**Oh ya, aku masukin beberapa kata asing di Naruto ya. Pertama, Jubah shinigami. Itu kan aslinya punya Bleach, tapi kumasukan kesini, habisnya ngga tahu harus apa lagi*kliatan banget otak mepet* kedua, Bershunpo(bener ngga sih tulisannya? Maaf kalo salah) itu juga punya Bleach. Tapi kumasukan supaya terdengar unik ajah. Hhe*dibankai Kang Masashi* yasudah lah, aku tak mau banyak bicara. **

**Kritik dan saran ku terima dengan lapang dada. Walau pedas sekalipun, karna aku yakin. Semata itu untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku saja. Intinya,  
Mohooon Riviiieew!**

**Dan, sampai jumpa di fict-fict Intan lainnya! See you!*melambai gaje sambil bawa koper***


End file.
